Heartbreak
by Mr Foxer
Summary: Short story for you guys while you wait for my next big story. When Po comes back saddened and plays a song on his secret guitar while the others spy on him... how will he react when is favourite Tiger comforts him in his sorrow... Worst summary EVER... but eh whatever.


**Okay this is a little story for you guys while you wait for Tuesday night when I start the next story what ever that may be.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the Jade Palace. There were no clouds and the night was warm, a perfect night for any activity... like say a date?

Tigress was in the training hall when she heard the front gates open... but she also heard crying, curiosity got the better if her ad she followed they crying to the peach tree. She saw Po sat underneath the tree crying into his paws, as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't bear to see him like this, everytime he was sad, it felt like a piece of her was breaking inside. She had no idea why she had these feelings... but then something unexpected happened, Po pulled a guitar out from somewhere over the edge of the platform the peach tree sat on. He then started to play and sing

 **(Song IDFC by Blackbear-Original with swearing/ recommend you listen to it while I write/ I have the More cleaner but still not clean version)**

"Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face  
Tell me that you love me even if it's fake  
Cuz I don't fucking care at all"

"you been out all night, I don't know where you been  
Your slurring all your words, not making any sense  
But I don't fucking care, at all  
Cuz I have hella feelings for you"

(Tigress was in awe that Po could sing so well, but the others, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper all came out, they heard his singing from inside, but when they came to see what was going on Tigress put a finger to her lips to tell them be quiet)

"I act like I don't fucking care, like they ain't even there  
Cuz I have hella feelings for you, I act like I don't fucking care  
Cuz I'm so fucking scared, I'm only a fool for you  
And maybe your too good for me I'm only a fool for you"

"But I don't fucking care at all..." (the others looked on with their mouths dropped open as this big panda bear played a song on the guitar while he cried

"Tell me pretty lies, look me In the face  
Tell me that you love me even if it's fake  
cuz I don't fucking care at all"

You been out all night, I don't know where you been  
Your slurring all your words, not making any sense  
but I don't fucking care at all"

"Cuz I have hella feelings for you, I act like I don't fucking care  
Like they ain't even there  
Cuz I have hella feelings for you  
I act like I don't fucking care  
cuz I'm so fucking scared  
I'm only a fool for you  
and maybe your too good for me"

"I'm only a fool for you. but I don't fucking care at allllllll"

Po put his guitar back and turned round to find the five staring at him with open mouths, Tigress spoke first "Po, what's wrong" she asked softly  
"Yeah what's wrong... and since when do you have a guitar?" Mantis asked  
"Sorry but I can't tell you" Po said and he tried to walk past them but Tigress and Viper nodded to each other, Tigress stepped in front of him and Viper held his leg.  
"Po, please tell us brother" Viper said, from the ground  
"Please Po, what's wrong you can tell us" Tigress said  
"Yep" came the voices of the three boys in the five

"fine... I been dating a chick from another valley"

"WHAT" they all shouted "You got a girl" Mantis asked shocked

"I had a girl" Po said, "Had?" Tigress asked, she just wanted to hug him and wipe those tears away.

"I went to surprise her tonight and when I got there she... was drunk as Mr Chu on the weekends" Po

"Wow that's really bad" Monkey said

"Yeah anyway, she had gotten back with her ex, then got drunk apparently, then she dumped me" Po said sadly

The others all stepped forwards and had a group hug with the sad panda, they broke the hug "Good luck Po" Viper said as she slithered away, "yeah good luck buddy" Monkey and Mantis said in sync, they turned and walked away "Don't worry Po you'll get over her" Crane said leaving. Leaving Po and Tigress alone together.

"Po... I know this must be hard for you, I know I don't know what it feels like as I never been in a relationship... but Po your a good, funny, lovable and caring panda, there will be other girls out there, you just got to believe" Tigress said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Tigress... but I think I'll just quit the whole romance thing, I can't handle another heartbreak"

"No, Po don't give up... for me please" Tigress said staring into his Jade green eyes, and he into her fiery amber eyes, there heads neared, and they touched noses then they both closed there eyes and kissed, a few minutes later they broke for air, "Tigress, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you guys, but I didn't think you would feel like this aswell... providing that this kiss shows that right" He said hopefully and nervously,

"Of course I feel the same way Po" and they leaned in for another kiss... but unbeknown to them a very annoyed Shifu was stood with the rest of the five looking out a window to see the two kissing. "I hate that panda" Shifu muttered handing over a sack with 500! almond cookies over to Crane and Viper, Monkey and mantis both had their own sacks of cookies to give them, "told ya... Po likes Tigress" Viper said "And vice versa" crane added.

* * *

 **So this was a little short story for you guys while you wait for my next big story :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and if you think its a little rushed or something, I did write this in under an hour**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


End file.
